Misterious Boy
by The Portal Transmission-19
Summary: "Tenang Saja, Sakura. Mereka sudah mempermalukanmu, dan besok, kita yang akan mempermalukan mereka" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerigai.
1. SS1

**Halo mina sa,kembali lagi dengan author geje ini(bangga),saya akan membawakan fic yang insya allah adalah 100% hasil karya saya,**

**Diskliminer:by kakek*blotak!*eh maksud saya bapak kiss kiss mou tou*dooorrr!*eh salah lagi,bapak .. kabulator kishimoto*dikejar bapak kishimoto pake basoka goreng(?)***

**Summary: Sasuke,murid baru di Konoha High School yang rata-rata muridnya adalah anak para orang kaya. akan tetapi mengapa dia bisa sekolah di sekolah tersebut? padahal penampilannya seperti seorang anak petani. apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke sehingga dia bisa sekolah di sekolah paling populer dan termahal di Konoha?**

**Pairing:sasusaku**

**Warning:au,ooc banyak tipo de el el**

**Catatan:di fic ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang memakai jutsu,dan yang utama adalah sasuke**

**Happy read minna san,semoga dapat berguna bagi masa depan(?)**

Suatu hari dipagi yang cerah di suatu desa yang bernama desa Konoha, terlihat para warga desa yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. kesibukan itu tidaklah luput dari suatu sekolah satu satunya di desa itu. itulah Konoka High School atau biasa dipanggil(KHS). pada pagi yang cerah itu terlihat ratusan orang siswa sedang memasuki sekolah itu dengan perasan riang gembira menanti ilmu yang akan mereka dapat hari ini.

Di saat yang bersamaan, tepatnya ruangan kelas 9 Ipa A terlihat murid-murid yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. ada yang sedang tidur, ada yang sedang makan makanan ringan, ada yang sedng berdandan, ada yag sedang bermain dengan seranga, dan beragam aktivitas yang lain

Seketika itu keributan didalam kelas bak pasar mardika(pasar terbesar yang ada di kota ambon)itu berhenti dikarenakan datangnya seorang Guru yang memasuki ruang kelas. "konichiwa" sapa Guru tersebut yang bernama Iruka."konichiwa Iruka Sensei' balas semua murid dengan semangat.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang seorang murid baru" kata Guru Iruka lagi."nah,Sasuke,silahkan masuk" panggil Guru Iruka pada seseorang diluar ruang kelas. tak lama kemudian munculah seorang anak dengan mata hitam onix dan rambut berwarna biru."nah Sasuke,perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman semua " kata guru itu lagi" perkenalkan, nama saya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bantuannya" sapa sasuke didepan kelas.

Para wanita di kelas itu tidak ada yang merespon atau menjerit seperti biasa ketika melihat seorang cowok ganteng, kenapa? karna pada saat itu penampilan Sasuke seperti seorang anak petani yang miskin, rambutnya yang kita ketahui seperti pantat ayam ternyata tidak terlihat lagi, pakaiannya pun tidak seperti kebanyakan murid disitu yang fuul trend, karna kebanyakan murid yang sekolah di KHS adalah anak dari para pejabat, melaikan Sasuke memakai pakaian yang sudah kumal dan kotor, sepatunya pun sudah sobek di bagian depan.

"Nah, Sasuke, silahkan duduk di belakang sana, dan selamat datang di keluarga besar 9 Ipa A" kata Guru Iruka dengan nada ceria. "Hn" hanya itulah sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha tersebut, tak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju bangku dipojok kelas paling belakang sebelah kanan yang sudah disediakan untuknya,

"Huh! kenapa aku harus duduk dengan si gembel ini sih? badannya bau lagi! huh menjijikan!" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan kuncir satu dan poni yang menutup mata kanannya sambil menutup hidungnya yang tak lain adalah Ino Yamanaka, seketika semua pandangan mata murid-murid dalam kelas termasuk guru iruka tertuju pada gadis itu. Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa ekspresi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat hah!" bentak Ino dengan kasar. "Ino! jaga mulutmu atau akan kuhukum kau berdiri diluar kelas sampai jam pelajaran usai!" marah Guru Iruka pada ino,"b-baik Sensei" kata Ino sambil menundukan kepala, memang Ino adalah gadis yang sangat cerewet dan sombong di kelas itu, karna dia adalah anak seorang pengusaha terkaya didesa Konoha.

"Baik anak-anak, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin, siapkan buku cetak kalian." perintah Guru Iruka. para murid pun segera mengambil buku yang diperintahkan. jam pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang dan damai.

tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke, ternyata dari tadi ada seorang anak yang terus memperhatikannya. sasuke merasa dirinya ada yang memperhatikan langsung menoleh kearah samping kiri, dan tak disengaja matanya bertatap secara langsung dengan Mata seorang gadis

sang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno yang sadar akan orang yang diperhatikannya dari tadi membalas tatapannya pun langsung salah tingkah,. dia tak tau harus bagaimana karna telah tertangkap basah oleh korban yang ditatapnya dari tadi. seketika sakura memberi senyuman kecil kepada laki laki itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura pura memperhatikan pelajaran. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang bingung dengan tingkah gadis itu dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

**Sakura pov:**

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan pada pria itu, mengapa saat pertama aku melihat pria itu jantungku serasa berdebar kencang? aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu hebat seperti sekarang ini, serasa aku sedang melayang di lembutnya kulit awan ketika menatapnya, apa-apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? ah, tidak mungkin aku merasakan cinta padanya, mungkin ini kebetulan saja. tapi bukannya cinta itu tidak memandang siapa yang sudah menjadi mangsanya? aku benar benar bingung dengan perasaanku yang sekarang ini, semoga saja…semoga saja itu adalah perasaanku saat ini,

**End of Sakura pov**

3 jam kemudian pelajaran pertama usai, Guru Iruka pun pamit dan keluar dari kelas, semua murid juga sudah keluar dari kelas untuk beristirahat dan pergi ke kantin untuk membelanjakan jajanan mereka,tapi tidak pada dua orang murid di dalam kelas.

Mereka adalah Sakura dan Sasuke. mereka duduk dalam kesunyian. tempat duduk mereka pun tidak berjauhan,hanya berjarak 5 meter. lama kesunyian akhirnya sakura pun mulai menyapa sasuke.

"hai sasuke" sapa Sakura, yang disapa hanya menoleh dan membalas dengan senyuman singkat, kemudian menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan beralaskan tangan yang terlipat sebagai alasnya. sakura merasa heran dengan pria itu,dan dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"hai Sasuke" sapa Sakura lagi, Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dimanjakan diatas meja dan menoleh ke arah suara itu, alangkah terkejutnya dia karna orang yang menyapanya sudah berada disampingnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar. "he-hm anu perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" kata gadis berambut merah itu pada sasuke."aku Sasuke" balas Sasuke masih dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar.

"hm-anu maukah kau menemaniku ke kantin?" Tanya Sakura gugup, dia berharap Sasuke mau menerima ajakannya."hmm,bagaimana yah?" sasuke terlihat masih mempertimbangkan ajakan itu.

"tenang saja,aku yang traktir kok" kata sakura lagi dengan penuh harap, sasuke terlihat masih mempertimbangkan ajakan sang gadis cantik tersebut.

(N/A. apa Sasuke akan menerima ajakan Sakura? nantikan chapter berikutnya)

**Bersambung**

**Bagaimana minna san? terhiburkah? nantikan chapter 2 nya yach…..RnR please. jangan lupa direview yach…**

**Sasuke: hey mahluk planet!kenapa kau mendiskripsikan penampilanku seperti itu hah?apa jangan jangan kau iri dengan ketampananku ini yach?**

**Portal: tampan kepala bapak loe kale?ini fic aku,jadi suka suka gue dong mau bikin penampilanmu kaya gimana,masih mending gue bikin penampilan loe kaya gembel,dari pada gue bikin kaya pengemis,**

**Sasuke: sama aja dodol**

**Portal: loe yang cendol,dasar kepiting bakar(?)**

**Sasuke: kepiting bakar?dasar batu karang rebus(?)**

**Portal: hey tau ngak loe,gue lagi buat rencana agar chap depan loe jadi keren thau!**

**Sasuke: janji yah?gue tahan pantat loe(?) eh ralat,gue tahan janji loe maksudnya…**

**Portal: iya iya…gue janji,kalo gue langgar potong kuku jari gue deh,terserah mau potong yang mana(sambil nunjukin jari tangan yang kukunya panjangnya nauzubillah)**

**Portal: Ok readers,jangan lupa direview ya,*katarak ayes mode on(?)***


	2. SS2

**Hallo minna san…bertemu lagi dengan saya The Portal Transmission 19 dengan fic yang bisa dibilang kurang kerjaan*plak***

**Happy reading ^.^**

"hai Sasuke" sapa Sakura lagi, Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dimanjakan diatas meja dan menoleh ke arah suara itu, alangkah terkejutnya dia karna orang yang menyapanya sudah berada disampingnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar. "he-hm anu perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" kata gadis berambut merah itu pada sasuke."aku Sasuke" balas Sasuke masih dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar.

"hm-anu maukah kau menemaniku ke kantin?" Tanya Sakura gugup, dia berharap Sasuke mau menerima ajakannya."hmm,bagaimana yah?" sasuke terlihat masih mempertimbangkan ajakan itu.

"tenang saja,aku yang traktir kok" kata sakura lagi dengan penuh harap, sasuke terlihat masih mempertimbangkan ajakan sang gadis cantik tersebut.

**DISKLIMINER : BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

SETELAH sekian lama menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke -sekitar 2 menit- akhirnya Sasuke menerima ajakan tersebut walaupun agak sedikit ragu didalam hatinya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantin, ke 2 pasangan itu mendapat kondisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Kenapa? Karna setiap mereka melewati para murid yang lain pasti selalu mendapat tanggapan yang tidak baik yang dilontarkan pada mereka berdua.

"hih! Kenapa seorang anak pengusaha mau berjalan dengan si gembel itu yah" itulah salah satu kalimat sadis yang dilontarkan pada mereka berdua.

Tapi Sakura dan Sasuke tidak mengubris perkataan orang-orang itu. Bahkan seakan tidak mendengar. Entah kenapa sakura merasa nyaman berada disamping sang Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya diam saja selama perjalanan.

Ketika sampai di kantin, banyak anak murid yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura seorang anak petinggi Desa Konoha mau saja berjalan dengan seorang anak yang bisa dibilang sangat memprihatinkan kondisinya.

"selamat datang nona sakura" sapa penjaga kantin ramah."wah!ternyata kali ini tidak sendirian yah, apa dia pacarmu sakura?" tanya sang penjaga kantin dengan nada menggoda.

"he-eh..tidak kok, dia hanya temen aku, kebetulan dia murid baru disini" jawab sakura dengan pipi yang memerah.

"haha…gitu yah? Aku kira dia pacarmu sakura" goda penjaga kantin itu seraya menodorkan daftar menu kepada ke dua pasangan itu. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah sambil menerima daftar menu yang diberikan.

"he-em-anu...mau pesan apa Sasuke?" tanya sakura sambil menyodorkan daftar menu yang satunya kepada sasuke.

"aku pesan jus tomat saja" kata sasuke datar.

"apa sudah tentukan pilihannya?" tanya penjaga kantin yang diketahui bernama Karin

"jus alvokad dengan jus tomat, masing-masing satu" kata sakura seraya mengembalikan daftar menu kepada Karin

"ok baiklah, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu anak muda? Tanya penjaga kantin itu kepada Sasuke.

"sasuke" jawab sasuke datar dan singkat.

"nama yang bagus" kata Karin seraya berlalu meninggalkan mereka

Masih seperti didalam kelas, sasuke masih terlihat diam. Diam dan diam. Sehingga sakura memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"hm-anu-Sa-Sasuke…kalo boleh aku tahu kamu pindahan dari sekolah mana?" tanya sakura memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"aku pindahan dari desa Iwagakure" jawab Sasuke singkat

"dan dimana kamu tinggal sekarang" tanya Sakura lagi

"tidak jauh dari sini, sekitar 3 kilometer" jawab sasuke lagi

Mereka pun terbawa dalam perbincangan yang sangat hangat dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sampai seolah-olah mereka tidak memperdulikan para penghuni kantin lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

Perbincangan mereka terhenti sejenak ketika Karin datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"pesanan sudah datang, silahkan menikmati ya" kata Karin ramah

"terima kasih" kata SasuSaku bersamaan

"wah, kalian memang pasangan yang serasi yah" goda Karin lagi seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dan membuat kedua pasangan itu blushing.

Pasangan itu segera mencicipi pesanan mereka dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya sakura sambil menikmati minumannya

"hn" hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke, dan memberi isyarat bahwa jawabannya adalah –iya-

"he-m-anu_apa kau sudah punya pacar Sasuke? Tanya sakura gugup

Sasuke yang masih menikmati minumannya tersedak seketika karna mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura

"ma-maaf Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sambil memberikan air putih kepada Sasuke yang masih tersedad karna mendengar pertanyaan tadi

"ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura" kata Sasuke disela-sela penderitaannya akibat tersendat tadi.

Tak mereka sadari bahwa dari tadi para murid-murid disitu menertawakan mereka berdua.

Ketika sudah tidak tersedat lagi, Sasuke pun melamjutkan menikmati minumannya

"ma-maaf sekali lagi sasuke kun, aku janji tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan konyol lagi seperti tadi" kata Sakura sambil menundukan wajah karna malu dan takut kalo Sasuke akan membencinya

"tidak apa-apa Sakura, sejujurnya aku juga belum mempunyai pacar atau kekasih" kata Sasuke lagi tanpa menatap Sakura.

Entah kenapa begitu senangnya hati Sakura mendengar jawaban itu. Dan tak lama kemudian bel jam istirahat pun usai. Para murid segera kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, begitupun dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju kekelas mereka. Mereka dikejutkan oleh suara yang bisa dibilang sangat mentang dan ditujukan kepada mereka

"hei bocah!tunggu!" perintah suara itu dengan kasar.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun menoleh kearah suara tadi dan….

Sakura : "oh tidak! Begitulah ekspresi Sakura ketika mengetahui siapa Yang memanggil mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tenang-tenang saja dengan wajah tanpa expresi

(N/A : siapakah orang yang memanggil Sakura dan Sasuke? dan mengapa Sakura begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang tadi memanggil mereka berdua? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan)

**Bersambung**

**Bagaimana minna san? Apa terlalu pendek? Yah mau gimana lagi. Inilah kebiasaan author yang selalu menulis fic tanpa membuat naskah terlebih dahulu atau membuat rencana sebelumnya, karna isi dari cerita ini hanya terlintas sesaat di otak author dan lagsung dicurahkan pada lembaran kertas MSW…hehehe…Cuma bermodalkan satu bungkus rokok saja sudah bisa mempunyai imajinasi yang begitu luas. apalagi satu slop yah?**

**Ok…terima kasih pada para readers yang sudah mereview cerita dari saya. Natikan chapter 3 nya yah…**

**Salam hangat :THE PORTAL TRANSMISSION 19**


	3. SS3

**Halo minna san,kembali lagi dengan author kampret ini -lha?- yang ternyata Cuma membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk mempublish chap 3 ini…hebat juga ya saya…huhuhuhuhu (ketawa laknat -?- )**

**Balasan review :**

Just Ana : yah maaf kalo kependekan chap sebelumnya, karna buatnya diwarnet sih hehehe –direbus ana- makasih ya udah review

Winterblossom Concrit Team : terima kasih ya udah kasih saran, itu sangat berguna sekali bagi saya. makasih ya udah review

Kirei Atsuka : ini sudah di publish beberapa chapter, makasih ya udah review, dan salam kenal juga ^.^

Rein Cerise : haha…makasih udah review, aku akan membuat Sasuke menderita di beberapa chap, tapi setelah itu baru akan kubuat dia bahagia – lah ? –

Anonymouse Me : TERIMA KASIH ATAS FLAME YANG SANGAT LEMBUT DARI ANDA! SEMOGA ANDA AKAN SELAMAT DUNIA AKHIRAT -?-

Sebelumnya :

"hei bocah!tunggu!" perintah suara itu dengan kasar.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun menoleh kearah suara tadi dan….

Sakura : "oh tidak!" Begitulah ekspresi Sakura ketika mengetahui siapa Yang memanggil mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tenang-tenang saja dengan wajah tanpa expresi

Diskliminer :by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

HAPPY READING MINNA SAN ^.^

Sakura sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa siapa yang memanggilnya tadi, yang ternyata adalah geng yang paling ditakuti di sekolah KHS, - Akatsuki,- begitulah nama geng itu, geng yang terdiri dari 5 orang, (disini author hanya memunculkan beberapa anggota Akatsuki saja) yang diantaranya adalah Pain sebagai kepala geng dari organisasi tersebut beserta Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, dan Deidara sebagai anggotanya.

"mau apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Sakura sinis

"seharusnya aku yang harus menanyakan hal itu, dan kenapa kamu berjalan dengan laki-laki gembel ini?" Pain balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Sakura kasar.

"oh..aku tahu. Apa dia pacarmu? Tanya Pein lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"kalo iya kenapa? Jawab Sakura lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan nada menantang.

Sontak semua yang ada disitu kaget + terkejut(-Sakura) Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia masih tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"**oh**..begitu ya? Dan kau tahu kan? Siapapun yang dekat denganmu akan merasakan akibatnya" kata Pein lagi. Tapi kali ini dia kelihatan sangat geram dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Sakura tadi.

Pein lalu memberi kode kepada anak buahnya si Hidan. Hidan pun mengangguk menderti dan dengan cepat dia segera mencengkram tangan Sakura dan menahannya agar tidak kabur.

"lepaskan! Lepaskan kubilang!" bentak sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan Hidan.

"tidak akan!" kata Hidan bersih keras untuk tidak melepaskan tangan Sakura

**Kembali ke Pein dan Sasuke**

"hey bocah! Kau tahu? Siapapun yang dekat-dekat dengan kekasihku pasti akan merasakan akibatnya! " kata Pein sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan balik menatap tajam kearah Pein. Dan karna merasa geram, Pein member kode sekali lagi kearah anak buahnya si Deidara yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

Deidara yang mengerti perintah dari Ketuanya langsung membuat tendangan dengan gerakan memutar kearah kepala Sasuke. Sontak Sakura dan para murid lain yang melihat adengan itu histeris.

"Sasuke! Awas!" teriak Sakura memperingati Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali dan malah menutup matanya

-**Slow motion mode on-**

Semua murid terlihat histeris akan apa yang dilakukan Deidara. Ada juga yang menutup mata saking tidak sanggupnya melihat kejadian apa yang bakal terjadi. Dan Sakura semakin tegang dan nyaris menangis ketika melihat kaki Deidara hampir mengenai kepala Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya.

Tapi apa yang mereka pikirkan ternyata tidak terjadi, karna ketika kaki Deidara yang sudah hampir mengenai kepala Sasuke malah dihentikan dengan dua jari Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

-**Slow motion mode off-**

Betapa terkejutnya semua murid disitu + heran melihat adegan itu, begitupun dengan Sakura yang sudah membuka matanya. Mereka terkejut Karna melihat tendangan Deidara yang master taekwondo di KHS dan terkenal akan kehebatan tendangannya itu dipatahkan dengan sangat mudah oleh dua jari Sasuke.

"ti-tidak mungkin" kata Deidara tidak percaya

Melihat hal itu Kakuzu mulai melancarkan pukulannya kearah wajah Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi dipatahkan dengan sangat mudah oleh Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

"si-siapa kau?" Tanya pein gugup dan sudah mulai gemetar

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Pein dan semua yang berada disitu (- Sakura karna dia berada dibelakang Sasuke) karna melihat mata Sasuke yang semula berwarna hitam onix kini berubah menjadi warna merah dengan tiga tanda koma hitam di sekitar pupil tersebut. Sasuke mengeluarkan mata Sharinggan.

Pein yang mulai ketakutan akhirnya mundur beberapa langkah. Dan segera memberi komando kepada semua anak buahnya agar meniggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu Pein mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa urusan mereka berdua belum selesai sampai disini.

Sakura yang sudah dilepaskan Hidan karna berlari mengikuti Pein segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura cemas

"hn" lagi lagi hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban dari Sasuke.

"su-sukurlah" kata Sakura lagi.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas dan meninggalkan para murid lain yang masih terheran-heran dengan kejadian barusan.

**Sesampai di kelas**

"ehem ehem…kayaknya ada pasangan baru nih di kelas" goda seorang wanita dengan rambut bercepol dua dan diketahui bernama ten ten ketika melihat pasangan SasuSaku masuk ke dalam kelas bersama sama

Seketika ruang kelas mulai ribut akibat menyoraki ke dua pasangan itu. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya tertunduk malu sampai wajahnya memerah meskipun yang dikatakan itu tidak benar a.k.a keduanya memang bukan pasangan kekasih

Ruangan itu kembali tenang ketika masuknya seorang Guru kedalam kelas untuk mengajar.

Skip time. Lonceng tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dan disambut dengan suka cita oleh semua murid

Tak sampai 15 menit ruang kelas 9 Ipa A sudah kosong karna ditiggal murid-murid yang sudah pulang sekolah. Tapi lagi-lagi tenyata masih ada dua orang yang tetap berada dalam ruang kelas tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi mereka adalah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ternyata hari ini Sakura mendapat giliran piket untuk membersihkan ruang kelas. Sebenarnya hari ini Sakura mendapat tugas piket dengan temannya yang bernama Hinata. Tapi hari ini Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karna alasan sakit. Dan Sasuke masih terlihat membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukan kedalam tas punggungnya.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sakuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura terkejut

"ah-se-sedikit lagi sudah selesai, memangnya kenapa Sasuke?" jawab dan tanya Sakura gugup

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mau menunggumu sampai selesai" kata Sasuke datar

Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi dia juga merasa senang karna Sasuke mau menunggunya sampai selesai

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit,pekerjaan Sakura pun selesai, dan mereka berdua pulang bersama-sama.

**Didalam perjalanan**

"tumben kamu mau pulang bareng ama aku, sebenarnya ada apa ya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" jawab Sasuke datar

"eh? Ma-mau bicara tentang apa Sasuke? Jangan-jangan mau membicarakan tentang godaan dari teman-teman tadi ya?" kata Sakura sambil tertawa

"bukan itu"

"heh? Lalu?"

"siapa mereka yang tadi menahan kita?" Tanya Sasuke datar dan tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura.

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke. Dan terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata

"se-sebenarnya…" sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya

"sebenarnya kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, tapi kali ini sambil menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"sebenarnya dulu dia adalah pacarku. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi karna dia telah menghianatiku. Aku menangkap basah dia dan kakaku bernama Konan yang sedang" Sakura kembali menggantung kata-katanya dan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi sambil menitikan air mata "sedang bercinta diranjang rumahku"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura tadi. Tapi tidak di tampakannya

"aku tidak akan memaafkannya" kata Sakura lagi disela isak tangisnya

"ma-maafkan aku Sakura, a-aku tidak bermaksud" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong

"tidak apa-apa Sasuke, semua itu sudah berlalu, aku juga sudah melupakannya" kata Sakura lagi sambil menyeka air matanya

"sekali lagi maafkan aku" kata Sasuke lagi

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil. Mereka kemudian saling berbincang bincang lagi

"Sasuke, tadi kamu hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan mereka. Belajar dari mana? Apa kamu pernah ikut club beladiri?" kata Sakura disela sela perbincangan mereka

"hanya kebetulan saja" jawab Sasuke singkat

"tapi tadi kamu keren banget lho bisa mengalahkan geng yang paling ditakuti di sekolah" kata Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum karna mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura

Merekapun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dan merekapun sangat akrab. Akhirnya mereka berpisah dipersimpangan jalan karna rumah mereka berlawanan arah.

**Skip time-Sakura sampai dirumahnya**

"aku pulang" seru Sakura ketika sudah memasuki rumah berlantai tiga yang megah dan tak lain adalah rumahnya

"selamat datang" jawab seorang wanita dari dalam yang tak lain adalah ibu Sakura

"wah..hari ini kamu kelihatan sangat gembira sekali, coba mama tebak, pasti kamu dapat pacar baru ya?" kata ibu Sakura dengan nada menggoda

"ih…ada-ada saja mama ini" kata Sakura yang pipinya sudah mulai memerah

ibu sakura hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban dari anaknya. Sakura pun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya karna ingin menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajah dari ibunya

**sakura pov**

Aku rasa aku mencintai Sasuke, meskipun penampilannya seperti kekampungan tapi aku mencintainya. Hatiku serasa damai saat berada didekatnya. Ingin rasanya tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya. aku juga merasa bebanku selama ini hilang begitu saja saat ku berada disisinya. Aku harap dia adalah cinta sejatiku. Aku harap dia adalah orang yang kutunggu-tunggu selama ini. Dan aku harap dia adalah Cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

**End of sakura pov**

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan dimalam hari menuju rumahnya saat dia melihat sosok yang berada ditengah kegelapan malam berjalan teresok-esok menuju kearahnya sambil memanggil namanya. Sakura begitu takut melihat sosok itu yang tak jauh darinya dan sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi seolah-olah hatinya menahan langkah kaki Sakura. Sosok itu semakin dekat dan dekat sekali lagi sambil memanggil nama Sakura. Sakura semakin ketakutan saat sosok itu semakin mendekat.

Sakura tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya lagi saking gugupnya. Sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas oleh cahaya lampu jalan yang berada didekat Sakura. Dan tak lama wujud sosok itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Betapa terkejut dan syoknya Sakura ketika mengetahui siapa sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke dengan kondisi tubuh penuh luka sobek akibat benda tajam, juga memar yang sangat parah dan darah bercucuran dengan sangat derasnya dari kepala bocah Uchiha itu.

(N/A: APAKAH YANG TERJADI PADA SASUKE? JAWABANNYA ADA DI CHAPTER DEPAN)

**Bersambung**

**Bagaimana minna san? Terhiburkah? Semoga saja …**

**Nantikan chapter depannya yah?**

**Review please**

**SALAM HANGAT : THE PORTAL TRANSMISSION 19**


	4. SS4

**Asalamualaikuuuuuum…atoook…ooo atookk*brak***

**Oh ya..halo minna san..^.^ kembali lagi dengan Saya…Author geje bin dablek(readers: baru nyadaaar?) yang membawakan fic yang geje pula(he?)**

**Ok! kita ke balasan review para readers**

**-sun setsuna : makasih ya atas reviewnya, saya akan berusaha sebisa saya untuk memperbaiki fic yang telah lalu (?)**

**-Anonymouse Me : makasih atas reviewnya sekali lagi, ini juga semua karna Anda**

**-FLAMER HUNTERS : Terima kasih atas dukungannya**

**-Ryuuta : Thangks yah atas reviewnya. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya**

**-Just Ana : makasih udah review balik. Oh ya… panggil aja namaku The(?)**

**-Hikari no Kyori : thangks udah review. Pasti kata-katamu akan saya taruh dibawa bantal(?) a.k.a dituruti**

**-oxygene : hn. Io tenang sa. Tapi Jang talalu menghina katong seng bimodal ka. Su talalu amat lhai eee. Tapi dangke lhai su review beta pung fic**

**-Rein Cerise : thangks udah review lagi. Kenapa Sasuke seperti itu? Baca aja kelanjutannya supaya tak penasaran (dikejar Rein pake terong-?-)**

**-breakbullet : thangks yah udah review. Baca lagi yah (bb : ogah!)**

**Ok minna san inilah dia Misterius Boooooyyyyy**

**Krik krik krik**

**DISKLIMINER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEY**

**STORY : THE PORTAL TRANSMISSION 19**

**PIRING, GELAS, SENDOK (?) SASUSAKU**

**LETS WE SEE IT !**

**WELCOME TO TRANSMISSION WORLD**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**LOADING ERORR *PLAK***

**MISTERIUS BOY PRESSENT. WAR(READERS : WOOOYYYY KAPAN MULAINYA?)**

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan dimalam hari menuju rumahnya saat dia melihat sosok yang berada ditengah kegelapan malam berjalan teresok-esok menuju kearahnya sambil memanggil namanya. Sakura begitu takut melihat sosok itu yang tak jauh darinya dan sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi seolah-olah hatinya menahan langkah kaki Sakura. Sosok itu semakin dekat dan dekat sekali lagi sambil memanggil nama Sakura. Sakura semakin ketakutan saat sosok itu semakin mendekat.

Sakura tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya lagi saking gugupnya. Sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas oleh cahaya lampu jalan yang berada didekat Sakura. Dan tak lama wujud sosok itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Betapa terkejut dan syoknya Sakura ketika mengetahui siapa sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. dengan kondisi tubuh penuh luka sobek akibat benda tajam, juga memar yang sangat parah dan darah bercucuran dengan sangat derasnya dari kepala bocah Uchiha itu.

"Sa-Sasukeeeee!" Sakura berteriak histeris memanggil nama Sasuke

"Sakura" Sasuke juga balik memanggil nama Sakura dengan nada pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit

Tak menunggu waktu lama. Sasuke pun ambruk dihadapan Sakura

"Sasukeee… tidaaaaaakk!"

"Sakura…. Sakura…"

Sakura membuka matanya. "Oh…ternyata hanya mimpi" gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura.. apa Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang dari luar kamar

"Ti-tidak bu… aku baik-baik saja" balas Sakura setengah teriak

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kamu mandi…nanti keburu terlambat ke Sekolah"

Sakura melihat jam weeker di sampingnya. Ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah

Sesampainya disekolah. Dia terlihat terus melamun karna terus memikirkan apa yang dimimpikannya semalam. Mulai dari memasuki halaman sekolah sampai kedalam kelas. Teman-teman yang menyapanya juga tak dihiraukan. sehingga memunculkan satu tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka.

Sesampainya diruang kelas. Dia mulai melanjutkan lamunannya di tempat duduknya. Hinata, teman sebangku dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi bingung melihat tingkah laku Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Sakura?" Sakura tidak bergeming. Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura. tapi sama saja. Seakan-akan Raganya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Karna sudah tidak sabar lagi, Hinata pun berteriak tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Whooe…Sakura!"

"Ah! Ada apa? Kenapa? Dimana?" Sakura gelagapan tak karuan karna terkejut. Hinata Cuma bisa sweatdroop.

"Kamu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Ah. Aku tidak apa apa" jawab Sakura mengelak.

"Kamu jangan bohong Sakura. jika kamu punya Masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Kita kan sahabat" kata Hinata lembut

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan kemudian dia mulai bercerita.

"A-aku semalam memimpikannya" kata Sakura pelan.

"He? Mimpi siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tentang Sasuke." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian berkata."He-eh. Maaf ya. Kamu mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Karna dia murid baru dikelas ini" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Murid baru? Sejak kapan" Tanya Hinata bengong dan juga penasaran.

"Sejak kemarin tau. Haha…makanya rajin masuk sekolah dong. Murid baru aja ngak tahu" kata Sakura disela tawanya. Tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Kemarin kan aku sakit." Kata Hinata cemberut

"Siapa yang suruh kamu sakit? Salah kamu sendiri kan" kata Sakura sambil menahan tawanya

Hinata Cuma bisa sweatdroop.

"Oh ya. Siapa nama murid baru itu" Tanya Hinata lagi setelah kembali ke keadaan semula.

"Ada deh… nanti kamu sendiri juga akan tahu" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Huh!.. pelit banget kamu" kata Hinata lagi juga dengan senyuman. Tapi terlihat dia sangat tidak sabar lagi ingin mengetahui siapa murid baru itu.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan rahasia di area KHS (baca gudang).

"Aku tidak terima dengan semua yang dia lakukan pada kita! Pokoknya kita harus membalasnya!" kata salah satu dari 5 orang pria di ruangan itu.

"Tapi kamu sendiri sudah tahu kan kalau dia bukan orang sembarangan" balas pria lainya yang memakai cadar

"Tapi aku setuju dengan ketua kita. Kita harus membalasnya. Dia juga sudah membuatku malu dihadapan para murid-murid yang lain. Pokoknya kita harus memberi dia pelajaran!" sahut pria lainnya yang berambut kuning.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita membalasnya? Kemarin Kalian lihat sendiri kan. Tendangan Deidara yang begitu keras hanya dilumpuhkannya dengan dua jari tangan." Kali ini pria berambut putih yang angkat bicara.

"Benar juga yah. Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Si Ketua a.k,a Pein terlihat berfikir keras. Tak berapa lama senyum kemenangan mulai terukir diwajahnya. Yang menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar di kepala anak buahnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya." Kata Pein sedikit menyerigai.

Sontak semua anak buahnya saling pandang. Dan kemudian mendekat kearah Ketua mereka untuk mendengar rencana apa yang akan dilakukan untuk membalas dendam mereka.

Kembali ke Ruang kelas 9 Ipa A. Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa KHS sudah bersiap –siap menanti ilmu yang akan mereka dapatkan hari ini. Semua murid 9 Ipa A juga sudah hadir semuanya. Kecuali satu orang. yaitu Sasuke.

"Konichiwa Minna san" sapa Guru Kakashi yang akan mengajar hari ini.

"Konichiwa Kakashi Sensei" balas semua murid.

"Oh ya. Apakah sudah hadir semua?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sasukenya belum hadir Sensei" jawab si berbadan subur Chouji yang merupakan ketua kelas.

"Apa ada keterangannya?" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Tidak ada pemberitahuan Sensei" jawab Chouji lagi

"Hmm. Baiklah. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya. Mungkin sedikit lagi dia akan datang" kata Kakashi

"Hosh" balas semua murid

Sudah lima belas menit jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Akan tetapi Sasuke belum juga tiba. tidak ada seorangpun Murid atau Guru yang mencemaskannya. Kecuali satu orang. yaitu Sakura. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke karna takut mimpi yang semalam akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas diketok seseorang.

Tok tok tok

Mendengar ketukan itu. Semua pandangan mata dalam ruang kelas langsung tertuju pada daun pintu yang diketok tadi. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Dia berharap orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah orang yang dinantinya. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Karna ketika orang tersebut masuk kedalam kelas adalah seorang guru. Yang ternyata diketahui bernama Kurenai Sensei.

Guru Kurenai berjalan mendekati Guru Kakashi. Dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Setelah selesai, Guru kurenai pun keluar dari ruang kelas. Dan diikuti oleh Guru Kakashi. Tapi sebelum Guru Kakashi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Beliau terlebih dahulu berpesan kepada semua murid didalam kelas agar mengerjakan latihan-latihan soal di buku yang sudah disediakan. Tujuannya agar ruang kelas tidak menjadi gaduh.

Akan tetapi Setelah Guru Kakashi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Murid-murid Bukannya mengerjakan tugas yang disuruh. Melainkan berbuat keributan di dalam kelas. Seketika ruang kelas yang bising itu berubah menjadi tenang karna masuknya seseorang didalam kelas. Bukan seorang Guru yang masuk. Melainkan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditunggunya telah hadir pun merasa lega. Karna Ia melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dan tidak seperti yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"Hey Sakura. Apa orang itu yang kau maksud?" Tanya hinata pelan. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura pada hinata

"Hmm… lumayan tampan lah" jawab Hinata sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. Sakura hanya senyam-senyum tak jelas.

Sasuke merasa heran karena suasana didalam kelas yang semula bising bak keramaian dipasar menjadi sunyi seketika karna kedatangannya. tapi dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang kurang beres dengan mereka.

"Hei Uchiha! Kemana saja kamu? Kamu kira sekolah ini punya bapakmu apa? Bisa keluar masuk seenaknya!" Marah seorang murid yang mempunyai tatto taring berwarna merah diwajahnya yang bernama Kiba.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataannya. Dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ketika dia akan mencapai tempat duduknya. Dia merasakan ada beberapa benda yang melayang sedang melaju kearahnya. Dan ternyata perkiraanya benar. Tak lama kemudian ada suatu benda yang menghantam belakang tubuhnya. Dan juga dalam jumlah yang banyak. Dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit akibat tubrukan benda itu. Tapi dia merasakan ada cairan yang membasahi belakang tubuhnya ketika benda itu mengenainya.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya kearah lemparan tadi. Dan akhirnya dia mengetahui benda apa yang sedari tadi menghantam tubuhnya. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah BUAH TOMAT. Dan yang melakukannya adalah teman-temannya sendiri ( Minus Sakura, Neji, Hinata dan Sai ).

Sasuke hanya pasrah saja dilempar dengan ratusan buah tomat. Dia tidak melawan atau memarahi teman-temannya. Walaupun bajunya yang semula sudah kotor dan dekil, tambah dibuat kotor lagi oleh teman-temannya yang tidak mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan. Wajahnya pun sudah dipenuhi dengan noda merah bekas lemparan tomat. Dilain sisi.

Begitu sakit hatinya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menutup mulutnya dengan buku tangannya karna menahan kesedihan dan tidak tega melihat orang yang disayanginya diperlakukan bak binatang oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Karna sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sakura pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha menghentikan aksi teman-temannya.

"Hentikaaaaan!" teriak sakura pada teman-temannya.

Seketika teman-temannya berhenti dan menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Sakura tidak memperdulikan tatapan teman-temannya yang sinis. Melainkan dia mulai menegur teman-temannya ( baca : marah)

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal yang keji itu pada Sasuke! Apa kesalahannya sampai-sampai kalian memperlakukannya seperti binatang yang tidak punya harga diri! Apa kalian tidak malu pada diri kalian sendiri hah! Kalian sungguh egois! Mentang-mentang kalian dari golongan orang-orang yang kaya sampai-sampai kalian memperlakukan orang yang lemah seperti itu! Bisa ngak kalian itu mengerti perasaannya! Bagaimana jika kalian yang berada diposisi Sasuke? Apa kalian terima diperlakukan seperti itu hah! Mikir dong! Mikiiiiiiiiirrrr!" bentak Sakura habis-habisan.

"Sa-Sakura" gumam Sasuke yang tidak percaya bahwa anak yang baru dikenalnya selama 27 jam kini tengah membelanya.

Seketika ruangan kelas begitu sunyi. Tidak ada lagi aksi lempar-melempar buah tomat. Sakura mengira bahwa teman-temannya tengah memikirkan apa yang barusan dia katakan. Tapi . . .

"Cieeee… ada yang marah nieee.." sindir Ino.

"he? Maksud kamu apa?" Tanya Sakura sedikit keras

"Teman-teman. Ternyata Sakura menyukai gembel loh" kata Ino lagi pada teman-teman yang lain dan diisyaratkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Eh. Ti-tidak kok. A-a-aku ti-ti" kata-kata Sakura terpotong karna teman-teman yang lain sudah menghura-hura serta menyindir dan mengejeknya.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Percuma dia membentak teman-temannya karna paduan suara teman-temannya lebih bising dari Suara solonya. Sakura tidak lagi memperdulikan ejekan teman-temannya. Diapun duduk kembali ke kursinya. Dan sejenak dia melirik kearah Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia karna Sasuke kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan –Terima kasih-

Seketika ruang kelas yang bising itu kembali tenang dikarenakan guru Kakashi telah kembali dari urusannya dan kini tengah berada didepan kelas.

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut? Apa tugas yang aku perintahkan sudah selesai?" Tanya Guru Kakashi. "dan Sasuke. Kau sudah datang rupannya? Duduklah!. Jangan berdiri terus." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Hn" seperti biasa itu adalah jawaban dari bocah Uchiha tersebut.

Semua murid (Minus Sasuke) menatap heran kearah Guru Kakashi. Mengapa? Karna mengapa Guru mereka tidak menanyakan perihal keadaan Sasuke yang blepotan karna bekas lemparan tomat tadi. Sontak mereka melirik ke belakang kelas. Tepatnya kearah tempat duduk Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat kondisi Sasuke sudah seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada lagi noda bekas lemparan tomat di wajah dan tubuhnya. Bahkan kini wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari yang pertama. Walaupun bajunya masih sedikit kotor tanpa noda bekas tomat. Sasuke masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja seperti biasa.

"Hei. kenapa kalian semua melirik kearah Sasuke?" Tanya Guru Kakashi.

Semua murid tersadar dari keheranan mereka pada Sasuke dan serentak pandangan mereka kembali kedepan kelas. Kakashi hanya dibuat bengong karenanya. Pelajaranpun dilanjutkan kembali.

Skip time pelajaran pun usai dan digantikan dengan jam istirahat. Semua murid sudah melupakan kejadian tadi dikarenakan panggilan alam perut mereka. Seketika ruang kelas sudah seperampat kosong karna ada beberapa murid yang masih berada didalam kelas.

"Sakura. Kekantin yuk" ajak Hinata

"Sebentar yah. Kupanggil Sasuke dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari temannya. Sakura langsung menuju kearah Sasuke. Hinata hanya dibuat senyam-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sasuke. Kekantin yuk. Seperti biasa. Aku yang traktir deh." ajak Sakura.

"Hn. Kayaknya kali ini aku tidak ikut Sakura. Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau Sakit Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja. Lagi pula kan ada temanmu yang menemani." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura.

"hn"

Sakura dan Hinata pun keluar dari kelas menuju ke kantin. Ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu kelas. Sakura di dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orang-orang yang tak asing lagi baginya. AKATSUKI. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah ada tambahan satu orang lagi dianggota tersebut. Seseorang pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan mempunyai pupil mata seperti ular. Orochimaru itulah nama pria tersebut.

"Hey nona. Kita ketemu lagi" kata Pein dengan centilnya.

"Ma-mau apa kalian dating kemari?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Maaf nona. Tapi kedatangan kami kali ini bukan untuk berurusan denganmu. Melainkan dengan pacarmu si GEMBEL itu" jawab Hidan dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata Gembel.

"A-a-apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya?" Tanya Sakura masih dalam keadaan Gugup.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Deidara kasar.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Para rombongan mafia tersebut langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang Sedari tadi menghalagi mereka.

Ketika rombongan itu sudah berada didalam kelas. Mereka melihat seorang murid yang tak asing lagi dimata meraka. Yang tak lain adalah target mereka. Uchiha Sasuke. Merekapun berjalan kearah bocah Uchiha tersebut yang tempat duduknya dibagian pojok belakang kelas. Sakura ingin menghentikan mereka. Tetapi dia ditahan oleh Hinata yang merasa sangat tidak aman jika berurusan dengan mereka.

"Hello bocah! Kita ketemu lagi" kata Pein dengan nada yang dibuat SANGAR!.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya tidur diatas meja pun tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui bahwa dia sudah dikelilingi orang-orang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke

Tak menunggu waktu lama. lima kepalan tangan secara bersamaan melaju kearahnya.

BUAAK!

"Sasukeeeeeee!" teriak Sakura histeris. Sedangkan Hinata Cuma bisa menutup matanya karna tidak sanggup melihat kejadian apa yang bakal terjadi.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**(N/A: Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik Saja? atau sebaliknya?)**

**Bagaimana minna san? Pendek? Menarik ngak? Tunggu chapter 5 nya yah…**

**DAN Jangan lupa direview yah. Itu sangat berarti bagi masa depan Author (?)**

**Dan terima kasih buat para readers yang udah review.**

**RnR Please**

**Salam hangat**

**THE PORTAL TRANSMISSION 19**


	5. SS5

**Haloo minna san. Maaf ya. Updatenya Lama. Soalnya Saya Lagi sibuk Banget Nih. Ini Juga Saya Lagi Nyolong Waktu buat mampir ke Warnet ( emang waktu bias dicolong? )**

**Dan terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Reader yang sudah Mereview**

**Ok langsung Saja ya Minna San**

**Before : **"Hello bocah! Kita ketemu lagi" kata Pein dengan nada yang dibuat SANGAR!.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya tidur diatas meja pun tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui bahwa dia sudah dikelilingi orang-orang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke

Tak menunggu waktu lama. lima kepalan tangan secara bersamaan melaju kearahnya.

BUAAK!

"Sasukeeeeeee!" teriak Sakura histeris. Sedangkan Hinata Cuma bisa menutup matanya karna tidak sanggup melihat kejadian apa yang bakal terjadi.

**Diskliminer : By Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Story : By The Portal Transmission 19**

**Happy Read Minna San**

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke, orang yang dikaguminya dan bahkan dicintainya dianiyaya oleh Sekelompok Orang yang tak berperikemanusiaan. Bayangkan Saja, lima orang lawan satu. Apa itu bisa dikatakan adil dalam suatu pertempuran? Oke, mungkin ini keterlaluan. Tapi inilah perang. Tidak memandang siapakah engkau. Dimana engkau masih berstatus sebagai musuh yang masih bernafas, maka disitulah tempat engkau mempertaruhkan nyawamu.

Tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu. Kini Sasuke tidak membalas serangan mereka. Dia hanya menggunakan tangannya sebagai pelindung dari serangan-serangan beruntun tersebut. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Sakura ingin menghentikan tindakan mereka. Tapi selalu dicegah oleh Hinata. Kini Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa menyaksikan tontonan SADIS itu dengan tatapan iba. Tidak ada guru yang datang untuk membantu dan melerai mereka. Berhubung Kelas mereka berada di tingkat paling atas alias tingkat tiga. Sehingga suara bising yang diciptakan oleh pertarungan itu nyaris tidak terdengar dari ruang guru yang letaknya paling bawah.

Aksi pemukulan beruntun itu berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Dan kini Wajah mulus Sasuke sudah berubah warna menjadi biru lebam.

"Hentikan!"

Seketika Anggota Akatsuki menghentikan aksi mereka setelah diperintah oleh Orochimaru yang sedari tadi hanya menonton aksi mereka.

"Sekarang bagianku," kata Orochimaru sambil menyerigai

Sontak semua anggota Akatsuki mundur beberapa langkah tanpa bicara untuk memberi ruang pada Orochimaru. Setelah mendapat ruang gerak yang pasti, kini Orochimaru berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kearah Sasuke yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Orochimaru langsung mencekik leher Sasuke dengan Satu tangan dan mengangkatnya keatas sehingga membuat kaki Sasuke tidak lagi menginjak tanah.

Melihat hal itu, kini Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Diapun berlari kearah Gerombolan mafia itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Hinata yang mencoba untuk menahannya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karma sebelum dia menuju ketempat Sasuke, keburu dia ditahan oleh Deidara.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan kataku!" bentak Sakura yang berusaha ingin melepas cengkraman dari tangan Deidara yang malah tidak menggubris sedikitpun.

"Hei bocah! Kenapa tidak melawan hah! Mana kehebatanmu!," Tanya Orochimaru dengan nada menantang. Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataannya sedikitpun dan masih berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Orochimaru dari lehernya.

Merasa geram karna tidak ada perlawanan, Orochimaru akhirnya meludah wajah Sasuke sehingga membuat wajah Sasuke penuh dengan air liur dari 0rochimaru.

Melihat hal itu, kini semua orang yang berada didalam ruang kelas tersebut terdiam dalam ketegangan. Termasuk Sakura yang Syok karna tidak terima dengan perlakuan nista tersebut. Kini Sakura sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening dari matanya. Dengan kata lain dia menangis karna tidak tahan lagi melihat perlakuan keji tersebut.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu dalam kesunyian. aura ketegangan yang semula menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, kini berubah menjadi aura membunuh yang mencekam. Aura yang penuh dengan emosi membunuh dari seseorang yang sedari tadi dianiaya. Yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke tidak lagi berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Orochimaru. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam. Matanya tertutup rapat. Dan deru nafasnya sudah semakin kencang yang menandakan akan emosi yang tidak terbendung lagi.

Melihat hal itu. Bukannya melepas cengkraman tangan dileher Sasuke. 0rochimaru malah semakin mempererat cengkraman tersebut. Raut wajah yang semula menandakan kesombongan kini berubah menjadi cemas ketika merasakan aura membunuh mencekam yang berasal dari bocah didepannya.

"S-sebenarnya siapa bocah ini?" Tanya Orochimaru dalam hati

"S-Sasuke," gumam Sakura cemas.

"Hei bocah! Apa kamu sudah menyerah hah! Atau hanya disini saja kemampuanmu?" Tanya Orochimaru tegas untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

SIIIIING

Sasuke membuka matanya seketika. Menatap tajam kearah orang yang tengah mencekiknya sekarang. Dan terlihat matanya sudah tidak berwarna hitam lagi, melainkan berwarna merah dengan tiga tanda koma disekelilingnya. sehingga menciptakan kesan membunuh.

Melihat hal itu, kini ketakutan Orochimaru sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Diapun melepas cengkraman tangannya dari leher Sasuke dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tentunya dengan raut wajah yang menandakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Orochimaru gugup.

"Yah…mulai lagi deh," Kata Pein dengan Santainya. Padahal dalam hatinya sedang merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Orochimaru, dan malah menyerigai yang membuat Orochimaru semakin takut dibuatnya.

"Ka-Kabuurr!" perintah Orochimaru pada anak buahnya.

Mendengar perintah tersebut, sontak semua anggota Akatsuki berhamburan keluar kelas. Dan ketika Orochimaru hendak berbalik untuk melarikan diri, keburu kerah bajunya dicengkram oleh Seseorang dari belakang. Perlahan-lahan Orochimaru menoleh kebelakang, sampai mata ularnya berpapasan dengan mata merah menyala penuh emosi. Yang tak lain pemiliknya adalah Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke memutar tubuh Orochimaru sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

BUAAAKK!

Satu pukulan keras sukses mendarat di dada bidang Orochimaru yang membuat Orochimaru terhempas dan menghantam tembok depan kelas dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat dindingnya nyaris retak.

Akibat dari pukulan tersebut, kini terlihat tubuh Orochimaru tidak lagi bergerak. darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan sudut bibirnya. entah dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Sa-Sasuke, a-apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak percaya akan kejadian fenomenal barusan. Kejadian yang sama sekali sulit dicerna akal sehat manusia.

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju keluar kelas. Sesampainya dia diluar kelas, dia melihat kearah lapangan bola basket melalui jendela dimana para anggota Akatsuki sedang berlari untuk mencoba melarikan diri. Sasuke kembali berjalan dan memanjat jendela tingkat tiga tersebut. Para murid yang kebetulan melihatnya aksi Sasuke hendak menghentikanya karna mereka berfikir bahwa Sasuke mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari jendela.

Sakura yang sekarang telah menyusul Sasuke sempat histeris melihat tindakan Sasuke tersebut. Dan berusaha menghentikannya. Tapi terlambat. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu melompat dari jendela.

Sempat terfikir di benak masing-masing orang yang melihat aksi Sasuke tersebut. Dimana Sasuke jatuh dari tingkat tiga Sekolah dan mengalami patah kaki serius.

Tapi ternyata dugaan mereka salah. Karna setelah Sasuke melompat dari jendela tersebut, bukanya jatuh kebawah melainkan dengan sekali lompatan dia terhempas jauh seratus meter kedepan, dan tepat mendarat didepan para anggota Akatsuki yang tengah melarikan diri. kejadian tersebut sempat membuat orang yang melihatnya dibuat melongo stadium akut. Termasuk Sakura yang entah sudah keberapa kali menyaksikan kejadian fenomenal tersebut.

Kini Sasuke mendarat tepat dihadapan para anggota Akatsuki tepatnya didepan Ketua mereka. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, dengan secepat kilat Sasuke merangkul pundak Pein dari arah depan ( seperti adegan ketika Naruto dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu di episode Naruto Sippudend )

Melihat hal itu, anak buah Pein menghentikan langkah mereka. Raut wajah mereka menandakan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Kaki mereka seakan-akan sulit digerakan karna gugup. Sempat terbesit di pikiran mereka bahwa ketua mereka akan dibantai habis-habisan. Begitu pun dengan beberapa warga KHS lain yang tidak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. dan kebetulan saat itu para Guru sedang melaksanakan pertemuan, jadi tidak mengetahui kejadian tersebut.

"To-tolong jangan sakiti aku," pinta Pein dengan nada memelas

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kata-kata dari Pein. Malahan dia sudah mengepalkan tanganya dan hendak menarik tengan tersebut untuk diluncurkan kewajah Pein.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh kearah suara itu. Dan benar. Kini dia tengah melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

"Kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin

( N/A : Siapakah Orang tersebut? dan apakah yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke? jawabannya ada di chapter depan )

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Wah! Akhirnya Chapter lima selesai juga, butuh dua jam untuk mengerjakannya.**

**Menarik ngak? Maaf yah kalau masih ada kesalahan. Nanti saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya….**

**Oh ya..ada kuis nih… Siapakah Orang yang memanggil nama Sasuke di akhir Cerita? Hadiahnya ada loh…**

**Jangan lupa di review ya minna san. Tunggu ya Chapter selanjutnya**

**Salam Hangat**

**The Portal Transmission 19**

**REVIEW HERE**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. SS6

**Ohayo Minna san. Lama yah nunggu updatenya? (readers : bangeeettt!)**

**Yah, gomen, gomen kalo begitu *bungkuk-bungkuk* sebenarnya saya sangat sibuk sekali, tapi karna kepedulian saya terhadap readers*halah* maka saya berusaha dengan sebisa saya untuk mencolong waktu lagi membuat fic ini.(untung ngak ketangkep FBI) dan saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para Readers yang udah mereview ficku yang mungkin tidak sempurna ini. **

**Sasuke : we mahluk! Jang bicara talalu banyak! balas reders pung review sana!**

**19 : io e… sabar sadiki ka, paleng baribot e…panta ayam e…**

**Sasuke : se bilang apa? coba ulang do.**

**19 : seng o…, angin su bawa lari akang, la pi potong pele akang sudah…nanti beta bantu deng doa sa. haha…**

**sasuke : ose ni, mau cari makang katupat ambon ka apa ni!**

**19 : iko mau sa…dari pada ose, bicara banyak salah banyak,**

**Sasuke : alah bustet!**

**19 : hahahaha….**

**Ok, dan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya buat**

**1. Noir Raion**

**2. Kirei Atsuka**

**3. Just Ana**

**4. breakbullet**

**5. Noir Raion**

**6. Hikari no Kyori**

**7. sun setsuna**

**8. SweTieeNi-ch4N Riona Evinct**

**9. Thia2rh**

**10. Namikaze Sakura**

**11. Uchihaha**

**12. Yunacha Zaitte**

**13. Fujisaki Fuun**

**14. 4ntk4-ch4n**

**15. Fidy Discrimination**

**16. Hanayaka Teru**

**17. Putri Luna**

**18. naruto - lovers – xD**

**19. Aoi**

**yang sudah mereview fic ini. tanpa kalian, aku tidak mungkin bisa berbafas hingga sekarang ini (halah)**

**Before **: **"To-tolong jangan sakiti aku," pinta Pein dengan nada memelas**

**Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kata-kata dari Pein. Malahan dia sudah mengepalkan tanganya dan hendak menarik tengan tersebut untuk diluncurkan kewajah Pein.**

**"Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh kearah suara itu. Dan benar. Kini dia tengah melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.**

**"Kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin**

**Diskliminer : By Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Story : By The Portal Transmission 19**

**Happy Read Minna San^.^**

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya orang tersebut masih dengan raut wajah stoiknya.

"Hanya ingin olah raga sedikit kak." Jawab Sasuke polos.

"Apa kamu lupa, pesan dari Kaasan?" Tanya Orang yang dipanggil kakak itu lagi.

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan kak," jawab Sasuke lagi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan dia," perintah orang itu lagi masih dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Huh," keluh Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Pein.

"Itachi. Apa kamu kenal dengan bocah kurang ajar ini?" Tanya Pein setelah terbebas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Orang yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Pein lagi.

"Dia adiku," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Pantas aja sifat kalian berdua tak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama menyebalkan." Kata Pein lagi dan mendapat Deathglare dari kedua Uchiha bersaudara tersebut.

"Heh? Tunggu dulu, apa kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" Tanya sasuke penasaran.

"Ya, dan lebih tepatnya lagi dia yang sudah menghianatiku" jawab Pein yang kelihatannya tidak nyambung dengan arah pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, ikut aku!" seru Itachi seraya berjalan meninggalkan kelompok Akatsuki tersebut.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seraya mengikuti langkah Itachi dari belakang dan meninggalkan kelompok Akatsuki yang hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Sakura melihat kejadian tersebut dari jauh. dan ada satu pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sekarang, yaitu siapa pria yang mirip Sasuke tersebut? dan kenapa Sasuke terlihat menurut sekali kepada pria itu? karna penasaran, Sakura pun bergegas untuk mengejar Sasuke yang kelihatannya mengikuti Pria tadi kearah belakang sekolah.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Sakura tiba juga dibelakang sekolah. Tapi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Dia mengedarkan pendangannya kesegala pejuru mata angin hanya untuk sekedar menemukan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya dia mendengar sesuatu, dan asalnya dari balik salah satu pohon dibelakang sekolah. Sakura pun berjalan pelan secara diam-diam kearah salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari asal suara itu, dan dia melihat orang yang mirip Sasuke tersebut sedang menceramahi Sasuke. tapi tunggu dulu, ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana, tapi ada tambahan satu orang lagi, yaitu seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Sasuke, pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik, dan ada tanda seperti kumis dipipinya, siapa dia? itulah yang jadi pertanyaan beruntun di benak Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelinga Sakura, Sakura sedikit terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan tampaklah seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan mata lavender sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hi-hinata, kenapa kamu mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Aku tadi khawatir karna kamu tiba-tiba saja menghilang, setelah kutanya pada Neji kun, katanya dia melihatmu berjalan kebelakang sekolah, ya aku ikut deh, emang ada apa Sakura?" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Stttt," Sakura menarik Hinata pelan untuk menunduk.

"Ada apa sih Sakura?"

"Coba kamu lihat disana," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka bersembunyi.

"Wah, tampan sekali pria itu," kata Hinata setelah pandangannya terarah pada tempat yang ditunjuk Sakura tadi.

"Heh? tampan? siapa yang kau maksud Hin?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Itu tuh, yang rambutnya pirang," jawab Hinata yang dibarengi semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Hi-hinata, ka-kamu bisa jatuh cinta?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Hinata hanya bisa menjawab dengan cengiran yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan.

"Ya Tuhan, kayaknya aku harus menabrakan diriku ke buldoser untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi," kata Sakura dalam hati karna tidak percaya bahwa Hinata bisa menyukai seorang Pria.

Ya, Hinata adalah seorang bunga di KHS, tubuhnya yang sexi dan parasnya yang cantik adalah sesuatu yang membedakan dirinya dari wanita lain di KHS, sehingga dia selalu di juluki generasi penerus salah satu guru mereka yang bernama Tsunade, seorang guru KHS dibidang pertanian, yang kesexian tubuhnya bisa ditanding dengan tubuh Julia Peres dan Dewi Persik, sudah ratusan pria menyatakan cinta pada gadis Indigo ini, tapi tak pernah diterimanya. bukannya jual mahal, tapi karna Gadis ini belum menemukan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

lama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, akhirnya Sakura dan Hinata melanjutkan menguping pembicaraan tiga orang itu.

Transmission-19

"Sasuke, kakak kan sudah bilang, kalau jangan tunjukan kelebihanmu di sembarang tempat, itu sangat berbahaya. dan bisa mengancam terbongkarnya rahasia kita yang selama ini sudah kita simpan rapat-rapat." kata Itachi panjang lebar pada Sasuke.

"Iya kak, aku mengerti, tapi yang tadi itu sudah keterlaluan kak. masa wajahku diludah oleh orang yang mirip zombie itu," balas Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut.

"Iya, kakak mengerti, tapi kamu kan bisa-" kata-kata Itachi terpotong.

"Sudahlah kak Itachi, aku rasa ada benarnya juga Sasuke sedikit menunjukan kelebihannya. lagi pula apa salahnya kan membela diri. lagian, seperti yang dikatakan Teme tadi, wajahnya diludahi oleh orang yang mirip Zombi, pasti kalau kita diposisinya, kita juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kan kak Itachi," kata bocah berambut jabrik itu dengan bijak.

Itachi tampak berpikir, dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, kakak rasa memang tempat ini tidak aman buatmu Sasuke. jadi kamu boleh menunjukan sedikit kelebihanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat. harus disaat yang sangat genting dan terpaksa. apa kau mengerti Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya kak, aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu sudah mengerti. oh ya, bulan depan Naruto akan sekolah bersamamu. aku harap kalian bisa saling bekerja sama," kata Itachi.

"Iya kak, aku juga bosan karena tidak ada teman laki-laki yang mau berteman denganku." balas Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kan masa Hukumanmu hanya tinggal dua minggu saja," kata Itachi berusaha menghibur Sasuke.

"Iya kak, terima kasih, dan terima kasih Dobe, sudah mau jauh-jauh datang kesini,"

"Hehe…tak masalah Teme, apa sih yang tidak untuk sahabatku," kata Naruto seraya memeluk pundak Sasuke dari samping.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

Transmission-19

"Oh, ternyata namanya Naruto toh, nama yang keren," kata Hinata yang pandangannya tidak terlepas dari bocah pirang itu.

"Hah, benar-benar harus ku tabrakan diriku ke buldoser sepulang sekolah nanti," Inner Sakura lagi menanggapi perkataan temannya.

Transmission-19

"Lalu setelah ini kemana kakak akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami akan segera pulang, karna kami kesini hanya untuk memantau keadaan mu saja." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Huft, kakak kira aku masih anak kecil apa," kata Sasuke masih dengan raut wajah cemberut.

Itachi dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh pelan yang membuat wajah Sasuke semakin masam saja dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam, seakan menyadari sesuatu yang kurang beres disekitar mereka. Dan kemudian…

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Itachi yang pandangannya mengarah pada salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka. NaruSasu juga menoleh kearah pandangan Itachi.

Transmission-19

"Wah, Sakura, gawat! Kita ketahuan!" kata Hinata yang sudah cemas karna keberadaan mereka sudah diketahui oleh ke tiga pria tersebut.

"I-iya, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" seru Sakura pelan.

Ketika Sakura dan Hinata hendak berbalik untuk kabur, mereka dikejutkan oleh ketiga orang pria yang sedari tadi mereka buntuti sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menginterogasi, tentunya sambil memasang wajah stoiknya. sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri diam dibelakang Itachi.

"Eh? Hehe…." Sakura tidak bisa menjawab karna gugup dan hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam saja ditempat.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu membuntuti kami?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Go-go-gomen Sasuke, a-a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"Kau kenal dengan wanita ini Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa dia pacarmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sedikit, errr….menggoda lah.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung blusing dibuatnya, dan ketika mereka berdua melirik wajah Itachi, wajah yang semula Stoik kini berubah menjadi raut wajah yang 180 derajad dari yang biasanya a.k.a raut wajah nepsong.

"Apa-apan sih kak? dia kan Cuma teman sekelasku," elak Sasuke.

"I-iya benar senpai, kita berdua hanya teman biasa saja. hehe.." sahut Sakura masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Temen apa temeeeen?" tanya Itachi lagi yang kejahilannya sudah menjadi-jadi.

"Akkhh! terserah kau saja!" balas Sasuke sedikit kesal karena sudah dijahili kakaknya. tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus termasuk Sakura. dilain pihak, tanpa Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi saling bertatap-tatapan diantara mereka bertiga. yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Hinata. mungkin sudah lima menit mereka saling tatap tanpa memikirkan percakapan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa kalian tadi membuntuti kami?" tanya Itachi yang kesadarannya sudah kembali lagi.

"Eh? go-gomen. kami tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan kalian. kami Cuma-"

"Cuma apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ka-kami Cuma khawatir padamu Sasuke," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Heh? untuk apa kamu khawatir padaku? aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya kamu Sakura," kata Sasuke tegas. nampaknya dia agak sedikit kesal karna hal ini.

"I-itu karna…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena wajahnya tiba-tiba sudah memerah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Karna apa? cepat katakan!" seru Sasuke tegas.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, karna sekarang suasana hatinya sedang campur aduk, antara takut, gugup dan bimbang. takut karna melihat Sasuke marah sungguh menyeramkan. Sakura pun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. jangan terbawa emosi, biarkan mereka pergi." sela Itachi menenangkan Sasuke.

"huft!" Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh pergi, tapi dengan satu syarat. apapun yang tadi kalian dengar dari pembicaraan kami bertiga, jangan kalian beri tahu untuk siapapun. paham!" kata Itachi tegas.

"Ha-hai," balas Sakura seraya menarik tangan sahabatnya Hinata yang sedari tadi Cuma diam saja ditempat dan segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu Sakura, ada apa? kenapa kamu menariku? apa yang sedang terjadi Sakura?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi pada Sakura yang posisi mereka sekarang sudah cukup jauh dari tempat tadi.

"Heh? emangnya kamu tadi tidak tahu kita diapain?" tanya Sakura bengong.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Hinata Singkat dan polos.

"jadi dari tadi pikiran kamu kemana saja sampai-sampai tidak tahu kejadian barusan?" tanya Sakura bingung akan tingkah Hinata yang lain dari biasanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. tapi terlihat dengan jelas ada semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Grrr…bodo ah!" kata Sakura yang sudah tahu kenapa temannya seperti itu.

Transmission-19

"Sasuke, kami pergi dulu yah," pamit itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi!" seru Itachi pada Naruto

=.=

"Naruto?"

"=.=" naruto tak menjawab dan tetap memandang kearah kedua gadis tadi pergi.

"Hei Naruto!"

=.=

"Naruto! kau kenapa?"

=.=

"Hei mahluk!"

=.=

Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap tidak bergeming. dan akhirnya…

CHIDORI!

gyaaaaaaaaa!

Transmission-19

"Sasuke, pulang bareng yuk," ajak Sakura pada Sasuke. kini sekolah sudah pulang, semua murid sudah pada pulang karna sudah tidak sabar lagi sampai dirumah, hanya ada beberapa anak piket saja yang masih berada disekolah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Apa kamu masih marah Sasuke?" tanya Sakura cemas. dia jadi takut kalau sampai Sasuke masih marah padanya dan mungkin jadi membencinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa artinya Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak pulang saja dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hi-hinata sudah pulang bareng kakaknya Neji-kun, aku tidak ada teman untuk pulang bareng, jadi aku ajak kamu deh," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?" tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu selalu memperdulikan aku Sakura? kenapa? padahal aku seorang gembel! aku orang yang miskin! lihat penampilanku Sakura! lihat! pakaianku sangat berbeda jauh dari pakaian anak-anak yang lain. tapi, tapi kenapa kamu selalu memberi perhatian lebih padaku Sakura? tidakah kamu lihat bahwa semua anak-anak disekolah ini selalu menjauh jika berpapasan denganku Sakura! lagi pula aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya kamu, kenapa sakura? kenapa?" kata Sasuke panjang lebar, serta memakai nada yang begitu tegas.

Bagai teriris pisau. yah, perasaan itulah yang sedang dirasakan Sakura sekarang. sekarang hatinya sakit, sakit karna dikasarin oleh seseorang yang dikaguminya, dan juga dicintainya. tapi dia berusaha tegar. dia berusaha untuk tegar dan berani menghadai apapun yang akan menjadi resikonya nanti.

"Kenapa Sakura? jawab pertanyaanku!" terdengar lagi seruan Sasuke yang kasar.

Setelah keberaniannya sudah terkumpul dengan mantap, akhirnya Sakura pun angkat bicara.

"I-itu ka-karna…"

"Karna apa sakura?"

"Ka-karna…."

"karna apa? cepat katakan!"

"Karna aku mencintaimu Sasuke,"

Hening, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya yang semula menandakan kemarahan kini berubah menjadi datar kembali. sedangkan Sakura, hanya menundukan kepalanya karna malu ketika menyadari hal apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, apapun kekuranganmu, aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu Sasuke," lanjut Sakura lagi, tapi kini dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa kamu mencintaiku Sakura? tidakah kamu melihat keadaanku yang tragis seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke yang nada bicaranya sudah melembut.

"Karna kau orang yang sangat Spesial bagiku Sasuke," jawab Sakura yang kepalanyamasih ditundukan karna malu. kini dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kamu tidak malu mempunyai pacar sepertiku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak, karna ini sudah keputusanku Sasuke, karna kamu adalah orang yang kupilih," jawab Sakura lirih.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sasuke pun berjalan pelan kearah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari akan keberadaan Sasuke yang mendekat, kini sudah semakin gugup. dia sudah salah tingkah. dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya, dia hanya berharap dengan pasti didalam hatinya, agar Sasuke mau membunuhnya karna sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan sepanjang hidupnya.

Kini, posisi Sasuke dan Sakura sudah dekat, dan saling berhadapan. tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menyentuhkan jari jempolnya didagu Sakura dan diarahkan agar wajah Sakura menatapnya. lalu dia menghapus bekas air mata dipipi Sakura. dan kemudian berkata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura,"

"Eh? hump…" Sakura tidak bisa menjawab lagi karna sekarang bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Sasuke.

Transmission-19

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah resmi pacaran, dan sudah dua minggu mereka menjalin cinta mereka secara diam-diam. Sakura tidak pernah merasa bahagia seperti sekarang ini, karna sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan cinta seorang Pangeran yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. masa-masa romantis mereka lalui bersama. dan ternyata, pikiran Sakura akan Sasuke yang selama ini dingin ternyata salah, karna Sasuke adalah orang yang romantis baginya. dan tentunya banyak kegombalannya. Sakura tidak pernah mengetahui dimana Sasuke tinggal. tapi itu dia tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. hingga suatu tragedi terjadi…

Transmission-19

Hari itu di KHS, para murid dikelas sakura sedang ribut karna jam pelajaran terakhir Kakashi sensei tidak hadir. semua murid terlihat sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka didalam kelas masing-masing, dan terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk bersama-sama sambil bercanda ria. Ino yang melihat mereka begitu dekat mulai menaruh rasa curiga. dan sebuah ide jahil muncul dalam pikirannya. lalu dia berteriak dengan lantang sehingga semua anak dikelas itu bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Teman-teman! ternyata ada pasangan gembel di kelas kita loh!' teriak Ino dengan keras.

Para siswa yang mendengarnya hanya menertawakan mereka berdua (minus Hinata).

"Heh? apa maksudmu Ino?" tanya Sakura yang sadar bahwa dia dan Sasuke sedang disinggung.

"Pasangan gembel! pasangan gembel! pasangan gembel!" teriak Ino lagi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura, dan para murid lain (minus Hinata) pun ikut menyoraki mereka pasangan SasuSaku dengan Kalimat yang sama dengan yang dilontarkan Ino.

Sasuke tidak menggubris tindakan teman-teman yang lain dan berusaha menenangkan Sakura, tapi sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah pergi keluar dari kelas sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan mendapat sorakan yang lebih heboh lagi dari teman-temannya.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan teman-teman lain yang sedang menyorakinya. dia mengejar Sakura keluar kelas, tapi kini Sakura sudah menghilang. dia kehilangan jejak Sakura. terpampang raut kecemasan diwajah Sasuke. dia mengaktifkan Sharinggannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh pejuru. akhirnya dia menemukan Sakura yang sedang menangis dibelakang sekolah. Sasuke pun segera mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menemukan keberadaan Sakura.

Menyadari akan Sasuke dibelakangnya, Sakura langsung menyeka air matanya. dan kemudian berkata.

"Eh, tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa," elak Sakura.

"jangan Bohong Sakura, aku tahu kalau kamu sangat sedih akan hal ini." kata Sasuke pelan sambil menyeka air mata dipipi Sakura.

"tidak kok Sas, aku tidak apa-apa, bener deh," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Haaahh," Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian dihembuskannya.

"sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menegadah kepalanya sehingga mata emeraldnya kini bertemu dengan mata Onix milk Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Apa kamu benar-benar mencintaiku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu boleh mengambil jantungku jika aku hanya mencintaimu setengah hati Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura menahan isak tangisnya.

"Ok baiklah Sakura, mereka sudah mempermalukanmu, besok, kita yang akan mempermalukan mereka," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"ma-maksud Sasuke-kun?

"Tenang saja Sakura, lihat saja besok, dan jangan menagis lagi, nanti jelek loh," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ih, gombal deh," kata sakura sambil memukul pelan dada Sasuke, sasuke hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sakura.

Transmission-19

Besok paginya, seperti biasa Sakura pergi kesekolah, dia masih penasaran dengan kata-kata Sasuke kemarin yang katanya akan membalas mempermalukan teman-temannya, dia berjalan sambil melamun. dan ketika sampai didepan pagar sekolah, dia bertemu dengan Hinata sahabatnya yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Konichiwa Sakura," sapa Hinata.

"Konichiwa Hinata," balas Sakura.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja Hinata," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Masuk yuk," ajak Hinata kemudian.

"Ayo,"

Ketika mereka akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah pemandangan indah, Sebuah mobil Careera Lamborgini twin Turbo seri delapan A 2009 berwarna hitam Crhome berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke arah KHS. para murid di lapangan KHS yang melihatnya ikut terpana melihat mobil mewah tersebut yang diketahui harganya mencapai tiga miliar. meraka bertanya-tanya, siapakah orang yang mempunyai mobil langka yang hanya ada satu-satunya di Konoha tersebut. pertanyaan yang sama juga terlintas dibenak Sakura dan Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, dari pintu sopir dan pintu depan sebelahnya, keluarlah dua orang pria berbadan tegar yang sepertinya adalah Bodiguard dari pemilik mobil tersebut. mereka mengenakan pakaian Drees Hitam beserta kaca mata hitam yang semakin membuat mereka terkesan sangat Eksekutif. Sakura, Hinata dan para murid lain tidak beranjak dari tempatnya karna masih memandang mobil mewah tersebut dengan takjub, dan juga menunggu siapakah pemilik mobil tersebut.

Salah satu bodyguard tersebut berjalan kepintu belakang dan membuka pintu tersebut, dan kemudian keluarlah seseorang anak laki-laki tampan dengan pakaian yang sangat Eksekutif sekali, pria dengan Mata Onix hitam dan rambut yang dibuat seperti pantat ayam sehingga menambah kesan ketampanan pada pria tersebut. pemandangan Itu membuat para Siswa yang melihatnya, terutama wanita dibuat tepar ditempat karna tidak sanggup memandang wajah pria tampan tersebut. ada juga yang berteriak-teriak ngak jelas saking terpananya mereka.

Pria tersebut lalu berjalan dengan sangat perlahan diikuti dua orang Bodyguardnya, semilir angin menerpa wajah dan rambut pria tersebut, membuat rambut pantat ayamnya sedikit terkibar dengan indahnya dan membuat beberapa wanita yang melihatnya pingsan seketika dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Pria itu tak sengaja melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan takjub dan heran. Pria tersebut berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata, dan setelah sampai, Pria itupun menyapa dengan Suara Khasnya,

"Hai Sakura Hime," sapa Pria tersebut.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s" Sakura tidak sanggup lagi membalas kata-kata pria tersebut karna masih Syok dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Sasuke? apa ini kau?" tanya Hinata yang masih tidak percaya akan penglihatannya dan tidak sadar bahwa Sakura sudah terkapar disebelahnya.

Bersambung…

**Bagaimana minna san? pendekkah? menarikkah? ataukah bagaimana menurut anda?**

**Oh ya, Untuk para readers yang menjawab dengan benar pertanyaan di Chap sebelumnya, akan saya beri hadiah, yaitu Foto SasuSaku dan NaruHina yang sudah menikah yang foto bareng, mengenakan pakaian ala Eropa, dan kira-kira umur mereka sudah 30 tahunan keatas. dijamin foto ini langka, bagi yang mau, silahkan masukan alamat email atau nama facebook di PM saya, nanti akan saya Tag kalian. ok.**

**Sekian bacotnya.**

**Review Please?**


	7. SS7

**Entah malaikat apa yang merasuki diriku ini, hingga aku dengan segenap jiwa dan raga(halah!) ingin mengupdate Fic ini.**

**Ini juga karena sering di teror beberapa Reviewer dan yang terlebih adalah teror dari Jinjuriki berekor setengah(?) alias si Citra Widayanti, si anak angkat yang mesumnya Nauzubillah Minzalik#Dibantai Citra#**

**Ok, langsung saja ya. Saya capek mau ngomong banyak-banyak.**

**Diskliminer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Story : The Portal Transmission – 19**

**Summary: Sasuke,murid baru di Konoha High School yang rata-rata muridnya adalah anak para orang kaya. akan tetapi mengapa dia bisa sekolah di sekolah tersebut? padahal penampilannya seperti seorang anak petani. apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke sehingga dia bisa sekolah di sekolah paling populer dan termahal di Konoha?**

**Pairing:sasusaku**

**Warning:au,ooc banyak tipo de el el**

**Catatan:di fic ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang memakai jutsu,dan yang utama adalah Sasuke**

**Happy read minna san, semoga dapat berguna bagi masa depan(?)**

Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan, berharap bahwa yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah pangeran tampan seperti yang biasanya diceritakan di buku sejarah(?). Akan tetapi begitu sial nasibnya, karena yang dia lihat pertama kali saat membuka matanya adalah lampu. Iya, benar, lampu. Sungguh Ironis!

"Uggh!, di-dimana aku?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara itu, dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang Pria dengan mata onyx tengah menatapnya sambil…

Tersenyum?

Apa? Sasuke tersenyum? Pria dingin sedingin microwave itu bisa tersenyum? Sungguh! Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa direktur percetakan bisa menaikan Haji satu benua(?) jika menjual foto Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum. Benar-benar keajaiban dunia.

Apa? Lebay? Derita Loe XP

"Umm, Sa-Sasuke? Apa ini kamu?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sasuke yang biasanya berpakaian Compang-camping, kini telah berubah 180 derajad bak eksekutif internasional?

"Hm, tentu saja Hime, ini aku, Sasuke," Jawab Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Bu-bukannya kamu-"

"kamu Tidak perlu tahu, Sakura. Ini rahasia Negara," Potong Sasuke yang entah mengapa bisa ooc mendadak seperti itu, dan tentu saja membuat Sakura ber-sweatdroop- beberapa detik.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya lagi, tapi, melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu polos membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dengan alasan –tidak tega-

"Um, Sasuke?" sapa Sakura mencairkan suasana.

"Hm?"

"Di-dimana aku?" Tanya Sakura Gugup melihat tatapan maut sang Uchiha muda.

"UKS," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Akan tetapi, Sakura sudah biasa dengan jawaban Pria kulkas di hadapannya yang rajin menjawab hanya dengan dua kata.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu UKS dibuka seseorang dari luar, dan ternyata yang membukanya adalah gadis berambut indigo yang tak lain adalah sahabat dari Sakura, Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata cemas seraya mendekat kearah Sakura, dan tentu saja menghiraukan sang pangeran Es.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Hinata," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, dan tanpa di sadari Sakura, ternyata ada semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat Ekspresi Sakura saat tersenyum.

'Manis, Imut," Batin Sasuke.

Woe! Sadar, Sasuke! Bulan puasa!

Lupakan Humor Di atas.

(Serius Mode)

"Em, Sakura, apa kamu sudah merasa mendingan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ummmm, kayaknya sih iya, memangnya kenapa, Hinata?" Jawab dan Tanya Sakura.

"Syukurlah, soalnya kamu ingat kan? Hari ini ada mata pelajaran dari Azuma sensei, dan hari ini, kita akan Ulangan di mata pelajaran beliau," Jelas Hinata

"Astaga, aku belum belajar!" Refleks Sakura sambil melompat dari tempat tidur, memakai sepatunya dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar UKS.

"Sakura, Jangan!" Teriak Hinata memperingati tindakan Sakura, akan tetapi sudah terlambat, karena Sakura terlanjur membuka pintu tersebut, dan hasilnya…

"kyaaaaaaa! Mana Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Jadilah Istriku!"

"Sasuke! Aku mau menjadi budakmu!"

"Sasuke! Perkosalah Aku!(?)"

Begitulah teriakan dan jeritan tidak jelas dari anak-anak perempuan yang ternyata sudah menunggu mangsa mereka dari tadi, dan masih banyak lagi jeritan-jeritan yang lainnya. Dan segera, Sakura pun menutup pintu tersebut dan bersandar di belakang pintu dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

"Tuh-kan, sudah kubilang," Kata Hinata pelan.

"La-lalu, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah syok.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Hinata pasrah.

"Tenanglah, biar aku yang urus," Kini Sasuke yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Ta-tapi, nanti kamu bisa terluka, Sasuke," Kata Sakura cemas.

"Sudahlah, kalian tenang saja," Dan Sasuke pun berjalan dengan santai ke arah pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

-o0o-

"Huh! Akhirnya kita selamat," Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah mereka bertiga sudah berada di ruang kelas mereka.

"I-iya, ta-tapi aku masih bingung, ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata seraya menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk bersama Sasuke. Dia masih bingung atas kejadian barusan.

**Flash Back On**

Sakura dan Hinata sudah berkeringat dingin, mengingat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari pintu UKS, dengan tujuan menghampiri wanita-wanita pemangsa diluar ruangan tersebut. Didalam pikiran kedua gadis tersebut, mungkin Sasuke akan diperkosa oleh ratusan siswi di UKS, tapi anehnya, terasa di luar ruangan tersebut begitu sunyi senyap. Tidak terdengar suara jeritan ataupun desahan (Apa ini?) yang menggelegar.

"Sa-Sakura, a-apa kamu yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah," Jawab Sakura lesu.

Dan tak lama kemudian pintu UKS dibuka seseorang dari luar, dan ternyata yang membukanya adalah Sasuke, dengan penampilan yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari penampilan sebelumnya, masih terlihat tampan dan menggoda (what The?)

"Ayo, kita keluar sekarang," ajak Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak Tanya lagi, Sakura dan Hinata segera keluar dari ruang UKS, akan tetapi, ketika mereka sudah sampai di luar, mereka dikejutkan oleh pemandangan luar biasa, melihat siswi-siswi KHS menjadi…

Patung?

"A-a-a-a-apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semua?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah syok.

"S-Sasuke, a-apa yang telah kamu lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Hinata.

Sakura dan Hinata langsung menatap horror ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang watados.

**Flash Back Off**

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, satu jam lagi, mereka akan kembali seperti semula," Jelas Sasuke bosan.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"R A H A S I A" Jawab Sasuke ketus dengan penekanan disetiap huruf yang hanya ditanggapi Hinata dengan mengkerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek.

Sakura? Hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, anak-anak Ipa 1 sudah memenuhi ruang kelas tersebut dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang belajar, ada yang tidur, ada yang dandan, makan, minum, buang hajat, mutilasi, hingga menjahit tubuh sendiri. Aktivitas di kelas tersebut berhenti dikarenakan Azuma Sensei masuk untuk mengajar.

"Ohayou, minna san!" Sapa guru Azuma dengan ramah

"Ohayou, sensei!" Balas murid-murid serempak.

"Nah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru lagi hari ini, kepada yang bersangkutan, saya persilahkan masuk," kata Guru Azuma seraya mempersilahkan seorang murid baru yang tengah berdiri di luar kelas.

Perlahan tapi pasti, murid baru tersebut berjalan ke depan kelas dengan santai, disambut tatapan takjub dan simpatik dari siswi-siswi di kelas tersebut.

"Waaah! Tampannya,"

"Matanya Indah!"

"Waw! Bibirnya seksi!"

"Ugghh, tubuhnya begitu kekar!"

Begitulah beberapa bisikan di kalangan wanita dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"Syukurlah, kamu sudah datang," Kata Sasuke pelan, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Perintah guru Azuma.

Murid tersebut menarik nafas sebentar. Dan kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya…"

**Bersambung**

**Hello minna san, lama tak jumpa, dan memang sudah lama fic ini tidak di update, mengingat Author masih kehilangan nyawa, eh! Ralat, maksud saya kehilangan imajinasi dan inspirasi.**

**Dan semoga Minna san tidak kecewa. Terutama untuk si raja terorr, si Citra Widayanti, dan beberapa anak angkat lain yang banyaknya nauzubillah minzalik. Dan jangan lupa, otak mereka rada-rada stress*bisik-bisik* -Takut di bantai ceritanya-**

**Agak sulit juga sih, untuk selesaikan chap ini, tapi karena terus di desak dan di sogok foto "Mei Terumi Hentai" oleh Citra, akhirnya, saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini.**

**Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para reviewer, yang sudah mereview fic yang hina ini.**

**Sepatah kata yang anda tulis dalam kotak review, sangat berarti dan saya hargai anda.**

**Review Please**

**Salam Hangat,**

**The Portal Transmission-19**


End file.
